The invention relates to a device for the transporting and stacking of cylindrical objects, such as pipes, gas cylinders, etc., especially of cylindrical objects of large dimensions and, accordingly, of greater weight.
Large gas cylinders and large pipes are frequently stacked on top of one another in a triangular shape, in several layers, whereby the lowest, widest layer is fastened laterally by means of wedge-shaped blocks. This type of storage is not very secure; if one of the blocks slips away, the entire stack can begin to roll in a way which is dangerous for humans and objects. The transporting, relocating or loading of individual cylinders or pipes, such as with the help of a forklift truck, for example, is always in danger of rolling away, or of rolling against the super-structure of the forklift. Particular care is required in the case of large and heavy gas cylinders, which can weigh several tons.